Because of you
by Caroline-Angel
Summary: (AU) I have plenty eager to ask you to stay, but I will not. She crossed paths when he was too young to understand something about love. Now ten years later when he returns, she is still be the angel who once was. The problem. Regina Mills was his step-sister. A history of boys and girls discovering large and painful that may be love. ( captain swan / Rumbelle / Snowing)
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I had this idea in my head, and I needed to write about it. So here is my new story.

I really hope you like it, I wrote it with love.

Special thanks to Lucrecia Cyphus for helping me with this chapter. You're very kind.

 **PS:** The center of my story is Outlaw Queen, but also write a bit about the other couples.

I like all the ships.

Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **"If two people are destined to be together, even if they stumble a thousand times, they will find themselves just down the road"**

His mother used to repeat that phrase to him, so that eventually the words became something tangible, something he considered real.

He has this idea, from a dream, he realizes when he wears his black tuxedo and he finished combing perfectly his hair. The idea that at the end of the night she will be his.

He will ask her to dance, and with a smile she will accept willingly. Their bodies together on the dance floor will move in sync and their breaths will mingle. Their cheeks will be stained pink and their lips will curve with a thousand smiles.

And he will whisper her words of love, bringing her hand to his chest. And nothing else will exist. Nothing but her sweet smile. Nothing but her chocolate eyes, those eyes in which he can be lost and never wanting be found. Nothing but them and their love.

He will expect the best moment of the night, where their hearts will beat like crazy and where time is paralyzed and he will tell her, 'I love you.'

Then she would throw herself into his arms and kiss him with a ferocity that he did not know existed within her.

He would kiss her until her skin was painted pink.

When they were eventually separated from lack of air, time would cease and his mouth would be so swollen it would hurt him to smile. But it would all be worth it, because he can finally be with her.

Unfortunately dreams do not always come true.

And that's when the pain is present, bringing the raw, dark and ugly reality.

The night was coming to an end, when he lay on the floor of the hospital and then the cold gripped him.

Sometimes he thought that death was only a shadow that accompanied old age. But now that it was in front of him, it was all he could concentrate him. Everything that he considered important at some point in his life, now seemed so insipid and empty.

He ran his hands through his hair moving slightly, like he used to do when he was worried. He looked attentively to the crumpled piece of paper in his hands. He unfolded it with shaking hands letting the words envelop him, not realizing a tear slid down his cheek, and then more followed.

 _ **Sometimes life can be very complicated, like when you fall for someone who forgets to fall in love with you.**_

 _ **I'm not perfect ... I know.**_

 _ **I'm not the girl you dream of... I'm aware of that.**_

 _ **I close my eyes and you are just there ... in all my thoughts.**_

 _ **I do not know what you did to my heart because from the first day that you stopped to look at me, it stopped beating for me and began to live for you.**_

 _ **I love you, and I know that is little time to say but it's true.**_

 _ **I love you like you love just once in life.**_

 _ **So I have fear of awakening, back to reality and realize you're just a dream, the best sleep I've ever had and probably I will have.**_

 _ **Why at your side, I am an insignificant star in the world of twinkling lights.**_

 _ **So break my soul into pieces or make my life awesome, telling me that this feeling is reciprocal, that this crazy connection we have is something tangible, as real as the blue of your eyes or as magical as the smile that you give to the world freely.**_

 _ **Regina Mills.**_

He cried, tears off from his eyes.

She was his life, and he was losing her.

He was terrified. The thought of losing her was clouding his reason and made his heart falter significantly. Robin was waste.

He closed his eyes trying to forget. But the memory again came back without being evoked.

 _He took her in his arms, as his gaze rested on her left hand. Two fingers on her hand were broken. He was shocked when he realized that the petite brunette dress was stained with blood coming from her lips._

 _"Sorry," the tears streaming down her beautiful face. Her chocolates eyes spoke for themselves._

 _"Please, stay with me" Robin begged her swallowing the lump in his throat._

 _"Robin ... I ..._

 _"Stay with me, hold on" he asked her to see the blood running, walking with her in his arms._

 _"I never imagined I would feel something so big for you," she whispered when white light covered her eyes, and all off for her._

 _Blood streamed down her nose slowly, his shirt was soaked in it, and he could only ask someone cries pity on him and help him._

 _"Regina" he calls again. She did not answer lay inert beside him with her eyes closed._

 _"HELP ME!" He shouted in his hoarse voice drowned in a sea of feelings and pain. The hospital was really close of them._

 _The woman appeared with her crisp white uniform, with her team in hand and a stretcher beside him. She was his salvation._

 _He just looked at the situation from another point, immersed in his own thoughts._

 _He had never been afraid until that moment of his life._

 _You do not know what you have until you lose it. But Robin knew, he knew he had, he had her, so why lose her, and was illogical, right?_

 _He asks awaiting a response. But he did not get it._

 _He stood before the stretcher helplessly._

 _"Regina please do not die" he yells at the end. "Please," he cries._

 **"If two people are destined to be together, even they stumble a thousand times will find themselves just down the road"**

His mother used to repeat that phrase to him, but he now hoped that all was not a lie and at some point became real.

* * *

 **A year earlier:**

"Feeling" a word, a concept too large. "It refers to a mood or emotion conceptualized determines mood". Mr. Gold highlights a changing tone of voice addressing his audience in general. "It is therefore a state where the subject is characterized by emotional impression that causes certain person, animal, thing, or situation memories in general." The 30-year-old continues talking. His hands are joined by an emphasis on his next words. "What do I know? How does it help us?" He takes a break by stopping his look at each of their students. "At some point we all face similar situations, our lives are filled with feelings that probably a person is living or has experienced before."

"Love" word from his lips runs earning requested attention to him. "That's what all the girls feel after a night with me," James let loose a laugh that wins the laughter of his colleagues and a couple of annoying looks from the girls.

Mr. Gold dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand. "That's why each of you, record a message, something substantial about their lives." He moves from the classroom. "A message that some lucky person will see in a couple of years and make him/ her feel appreciated," he makes a dramatic pause. "Maybe she feels identified and in that moment. You gentlemen, will make the difference"

Mr. Gold can only hope that his words will bring some sense into their students and that this experiment message / time capsule to be perfect.

He sighs, as he given by farewell the class.

He is allowed to dream.

…

* * *

His hands tremble slightly as his nails drag along the seams of his trousers.

He is the first to save his message. The first to give his experience.

"'Are you ready boy?" the technical questions him, and he nods "the camera starts recording" explained as a skilled in the art. "Quiet, none will see the tape, it is stored in the time capsule," he says with a smile. Encouraging him. "Well! Ready! I go, I leave you alone."

He was full of courage and let his gaze stops at the camera. His heart beats fast but safety stands as the first words left his lips.

"Have you ever felt like you do not fit in the world, as if you were a person isolated from everything around you, No?" His voice is cut. "Lucky you" he takes a minute to himself and continues. "I happened to me so many times that no longer seems real, I would like to say that I am one of the popular kids, athletes, heartbreaker, reckless, who attend school but in fact none of this fits my description, I am the lonely boy, the mistreated boy, the nerd glasses that only serves to make the tasks, the invisible guy … his voice is a complete whisper "Yeah that's me".

 **Killian Jones**

Her heels echoing on the floor with each firm footing she gives, her figure is covered in a red dress and a black jacket that give her a stylized silhouette. Her hair soft and free flowing over her shoulders.

She breathes a few times as she sits on the small bench in front of the camera. The light flashes and she starts talking.

"There are days when I feel that the world revolves around me, all eyes settle on what I do or not. Do you think it's healthy to be perfect?" her lips formed a thin line. "The answer is simple ... definitely not." She plays with her fingers, a clear sign that something is bothering her. "I have everything a person could want, money, a spectacular home, amazing father, faithful friends and I even dated a couple of really hot guys in the past." She laughs remembering her former boyfriend. What was she thinking? Go out with that guy. Definitely not. But her voice trails off and takes a darker tone as she continues her narrative. "Then why do I feel so empty inside? Why do I feel alone being surrounded by so many people? It's something I understand." Her heart contracts at the familiar feeling. "At the end of the day I'm like anyone who wants to feel loved, and fight for her place in the world ... All I want is to feel at home"

 **Regina Mills**

The red leather jacket on her shoulders, and a tail of hairperched on her shoulders.

Her stance is confident and arrogant.

"In love with anything, disappointed in everything." Her words are firm and strong. "Nobody is perfect, face it." Even she allows to smile. "Different people highlight, though people say otherwise ... they always stay to watch or they don't." The question remains in the air for a few seconds, when her voice drops a note. "I've been trampled by life again and again, and I'm still here. You have to withstand the trials life throws you. That will just make you a better person. Remember the saying what does not kill you makes you stronger."

Her gaze is lost in distant memories. "Who am I?" she breathes, her voice full of strength.

"I'm the shit princess who Disney never told you, a warrior in her own life"

 **Emma Swan**

"Love is fickle, makes you blind and silly, luckily the disease has not taken me" the blonde shakes his head. "It's easier to be the athlete who all the girls are dying to date." his thoughts are cut by the image of the girl with short hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Except for that dreamy girl" he denies again back to reality with a flirtatious smile turns to the camera. "I do not know why I mention her, she doesn't care, she doesn't affect me," he crosses his shoulders, and the amused smile never leaves his lips. "Who I am... I'm perfect.

 **David Nolan**

"Life is full of many bitter moments, but I focus on the happy times" She smiles. "Those that leave you breathless and make your heart race." Her gaze stops at a point on the floor, move her hands gently. "I am positive from the bottom of my heart." A moment of silence. "What is for you will come ...No matter how long." She gives another dreamy smile. "Fate will find you and the love and happiness will come. Of that I am absolutely sure"

 **Mary Margaret** **Blanchard**

"I will not talk about me, I'll talk about one of my best friends. A classic" Her eyes shine as she talks. "Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Pride and social distance, cunning and hypocrisy," her hands move to create patterns, as they strengthen her history. "Misunderstandings and hasty judgments, characters tripping over themselves to scandal and pain, but also the understanding, knowledge and true love." Her smile is a shy grin, adorable. "Anyone brave can love deeply and I am really brave, I just need to start to prove it."

 **Belle French**

"There is nothing better than shopping, music and cute boys" she declares with conviction. "Of course all the time gets old, so I usually get bored easily, the guys come and go in my life.

"Who I am?" The brunette smiles. "Three words for you that do not feel uncomfortable. Slim, pretty, and friendly, the deadly combination"...

 **Ruby**

Her hair is a mess and her clothes are a combined total of black. Her gaze is deep when she speaks to the camera. "Problems with anger management? Tell me about it. The world is spinning and I'm still waiting for it to stop so I could get up. I'm the two sides of the coin, good and evil."

 **Mal (aka the dragon)**

Intelligence is not in vain, it is a gift that some people like me appreciate. I move my pieces like a big chess game, but the boys may not realize that they are at my feet, we'll see who's in charge here. The ice Princess, the girl who everyone knows as the beautiful heartless girl... Which is dying to scream ... I love you. That's me…

 **Ingrid**

"Athlete, blond, handsome, who can resist me? Girls stop drooling."

 **James Nolan**

She smiles, a bit too excited.

"Dreamy woman, a little crazy, believer of fate, talkative and loyal confidant. My advice to you, who see this recording is what I give to any of my friend's loves a lot and cries little."

 **Rose (Tinkerbelle)**

And she turns the camera off.

…

* * *

 **Some place in England.**

"Start packing, your flight leaves soon," declares the woman with hands crossed on her chest. "You do not want to miss it." she smiles sweetly.

"No, just let me finish writing something" he responds easily fill the ink leaving the paper with his words.

 _We live in a complex world, where we seek to accept those around us without learning to accept ourselves._

The woman only rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say great writer" she mocks laughing. "Ready to see her again?"

His hand suddenly stopped writing. His eyes widen and he thinks of her.

Regina.

He only speaks honestly. "I do not know"

 _We are aware that the world is full of crazy things, of people appearing without knocking, of people who come into our lives and with a silly smile easily win your heart, we are aware of this and yet we were watching, waiting at which happen._

 **Robin Locksley**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

 **Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.**

 **Kisses and hugs.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all.**_

 _ **I apologize for being away so long.**_

 _ **My job, the university kept me a bit far from everything. But I'm back, and I will not stop writing this story. It is something I do with love.**_

 _ **I really hope that you keep giving me your support to continue.**_

 _ **Second, I want t**_ _ **hanks to the people who have taken the time to read this story, to add me to their favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Special thanks to reginamillshood for helping me with this chapter, as you know English is not my native language. You're a sun.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT.**_

 _ **Blessings. Hugs and kisses.**_

* * *

 **A year earlier**

 _I've got a little secret too, I've got a mad little crush on you  
I wonder if you notice, wonder if you see  
I wonder if you ever want to dance with me_

Her steps are slow, although the noise she makes when opened the window wide to pass, does not help her peaceful methods.

Say goodbye to be cautious.

"You are... Housebreaking". Regina accuses with an amused smile playing on her lips as she finishes applying lipstick bright red.

She wears a black dress that frames each of her curves, and a pendant with a heart-shaped that falls perfectly on her cleavage.

Her hair form some waves that glide over her shoulders.

Emma laughs, clearly amused. "Am I, now? Tell me something I do not know, Gina."

The blonde has changed her pants in a red dress and high tail fire. Accessories and matching heels.

"I would not know where to start." Regina answered without thinking and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you good?"

"Yes" Her voice sounds a little out of it, a little high. However, Emma is good enough to pretend not to notice it. Regina thanks God for it. "I will not lie, I've been better"

"I heard what happened; your sister mentioned something about"

The brunette raised a surprised eyebrow. "My mother often break the hearts of all men, I did not think my father was the exception" is a vague answer that comes from her lips. "Their marriage was simply a means to an end"

The blonde lets out a whistle in the air. "She's a bit of a bitch, no offense"

Regina nods, could not agree more with that statement.

"So you moved with Henry alias Papa good heart?"

"My father needs time to mourn, I think he would appreciate being alone right now," she shrugs to continue. "My mother has decided to renovate the house, you know her katras, mantras, are no longer in tune with the wallpaper of this place" She smiles. "I'm moving with my stepfather."

Her eyes open like her mouth. "Bella's dad?" Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"If it appears abnormal functioning of the continuous family standing" A frown appears on her forehead. "The poor man will not deny anything to Cora"

Emma laughs. "Let's talk about despair"

Regina laughs. "We'd better go, Tink be crazy if she has to wait any longer for us"

Emma takes her wrist, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be"

The blonde not discussed, takes the keys and they are head to her car.

* * *

35 minutes, then Emma park her car in front of a place called: The Cat in the Hat.

Not a very original name if you ask Emma.

But it is the place where everything happens.

Probably someone knows her true love, and love him for all eternity.

Unlikely, if that someone is a man you've never seen before and you've met online.

But who can argue with love and fantasies with her friend Rose aka Tink.

Definitely not her or particularly Regina.

It's not as if they wanted to do it anyway.

Both are given a serious look at the check, fake IDs courtesy of Mal.

All right. She is good at what she does. They are quite credible and both look really sexy in their photos.

Emma recommend her services.

Regina gives her a tap on the shoulder drawing her attention.

Rose looks beautiful with a cream lace blouse and a pleated skirt pale pink. Her hair is arranged in a high bun. Makeup is clear, stylistic and pure tones.

She is a typical Barbie doll.

"They're here" The blonde states the obvious embraced them with a big hug. "I am very happy, it's a great night"

"You are amazing, dazzling lights, Tink" the brunette complements, earning a smile from her friend.

"You two look really sexy, I bet the love of their life is right behind that door," she squeals with excitement.

Love of her life, she does not believe. A hottie with beautiful eyes and a great kisser. That's something safer.

Emma could not complain about it.

"Sure! It is the 10th or 15th time you say that," Regina complains.

"I feel that this will be the night" Tink takes her hand. "You just have to have hope"

"Be filled with hope to see if that works and do not end up living with Bella and her dad" Emma says.

Tink flashes before speaking "Bella and her dad?" Regina shrugs at the mention. "What about her brother?"

"Who?" Emma asks clearly feeling lost.

Tink shouts excitedly waving her hands in animated form. "Regina had this huge crush on him"

A grimace covers the face of the brunette and Emma just waiting for the part of the story.

"I'm all ears."

Regina rolls her eyes at the insistence of her blonde friend. "Cora was briefly married to Maurice when I was a child, so Zelena, and I live next to Bella and her ugly brother" she takes a short breath. "He was this unbearable boy, he would not leave me alone, criticizing each one of the things I did. He was so annoying, and his life mission was to make my life miserable" Her voice drops slightly. "Until my mother decided she no longer wanted more Maurice, and our nightmare of living together finished"

Tink is about to reply when Regina added. "I got over all that stage"

"That's all that happened? That's not a very good story," Emma pointed disappointed.

"Has anyone told you how arrogant you are?" Regina question, a blunt finger stabbing chest.

"All the time, I won a medal of honor," she laughs.

The brunette nods and looks at Emma to see her smile, "What are you laughing? I said I exceeded."

"Come on Gina, does not make sense to hide it. You have a heart, oh no!" Emma´s hands cling firmly to her chest "The worst kept secret!" she mocks.

Tink leans, laughing, with her arms crossed over her chest, "She is going to meet Bella's brother sometime" she smiles, her tongue curls up behind her front teeth full of indulgent pleasure.

The brunette looks upset. "How inconvenient I have sworn hate him for all my life"

"We have to meet him someday, this sounds promising"

"We better enter, come on Swan" The dark beckons blonde extending her hand.

"Let's go Fairy of luck, see if tonight is the night"

* * *

 _Hey Mr. Love, Mr. Big Love, Big Love_

 _Hey na na hey na na_

The place is a little desert, considering that this is a Wednesday night.

It is a mix between cozy and rustic. It includes several simple tables and a dark wood bar containing five high chairs.

Smells like smoke, pine and alcohol.

The music is soft. Nothing too heavy.

And then there's him.

Owen Gram.

He is sitting in one of the most remote tables in the bar.

He is a handsome boy; she will give him points for that. Brown hair, blue eyes and winning smile. His shirt is red checkered with black and wearing a jacket with the logo of the state university. It does not look intimidating.

He is tall; at least that's what Regina ends from afar. Stocky but not much.

He drinks a beer and check his phone every so often. Waiting for Rose, she supposed.

Emma's words bring it to reality. "Operation cat fish is underway"

Tink gives her an annoyed look, but let free the comment. She has been talking with Owen for a month. She met him on a dating site on the web. He has been open, funny and honest. Tink doubt that this is a hoax.

"It's hilarious" Emma defends.

The blonde flattens small wrinkles that form in the fold of her skirt. "He's sweet and harmless"

Emma's frown deepens, and her words are directed to Tink. "So they say all serial Killers"

"Mistrust is the soundtrack of your life" she replies.

"This is serious!" The blonde starts moving her hands trying to indicate her point "He can be a thug, a rapist, a seller of organs in the black market"

Regina lets out a snort fun. "Someone really should stop seeing CSI"

Emma's mouth opens to continue when the words of the blonde silence "Soulmate: two little words and a great concept. The hope that someone, somewhere, has the key to your heart. "

How can she say that so seriously? The brunette asks to herself.

Her friend sometimes is so innocent.

"Big words for a girl who wears pink," Regina smiles in defiance.

"You know you love me"

"Are you going to make comments like these as long as we're together?"

The little blonde thinks for a second. "Probably not. I guess it depends on how long we're together."

She laughs in response, raising her eyebrows.

"Will you help me then?" question with a sheepish note in her voice, her eyes draw the perfect puppy eyes.

Got damn! As if they could ever deny something to Tink.

They Both nod.

"Move your hands over your hair three times if your subject turns out to be a complete moron" Emma warns seriously.

Too seriously.

Regina continues the Emma's tirade. "We'll kick his ass if he try any strange movement"

The little blonde smiles fun with how overprotective both are with her.

"Well, everything will be fine," Sigh. "He will be perfect"

I hope so. Regina thinks watching as her friend begins to walk within the establishment.

"Go to the bar, I'll go right to your left" Regina can see the puzzle pieces arming themselves in the mind of Emma. "We will have both a fixed view, if something goes wrong"

She calm. "Emma, everything will be fine"

The blonde smiles. "Look who carries the spirit of hope now"

* * *

The music of the bar changes, Regina realizes. It is a fresh melody, but somehow stronger, intoxicant. The notes speak of love, betrayal and pain.

She hates her mind drives on such roads.

She really hopes is not one of those typical signs that something will go tragically wrong.

Not when Tink's smile can light up the whole night.

Regina viewed from afar, she walking timid, the comforting embrace, the look on the man's eyes. His smile to match. They make a really cute couple.

However Emma does not believe the story, his eyes are cunning when detailed Owen, too many words written in his eyes, too harshly in his embrace and peculiarity air around them.

Emma does not like this guy.

But for Tink's sanity, she will give him a chance. She gives it a sip of her martini and breathe deeply, this is to be a long night.

She sighs, at least not as bad as it's going Regina is.

It is the fourth man who comes close to her and she rejects in half an hour.

Emma laughs. For something, she is called the Evil Queen.

The fifth time is the lucky time, right? Probably the next subject find out.

He looks like the drunk version of John Legend. That's the first thing Regina thinks when he walks toward her.

A cocky smile curved his lips. He is one of those smug types.

The Barman has the gall to look at her and laugh at seeing askance at the man.

He winks, and place a glass of whiskey in front of her. Which she has not asked, but greatly appreciated.

"Nice lip- gloss you have there" Cracking open one eye, he grins up at her, catching her gaze and grinning. "I wouldn't be a shame if i was to kiss it off?"

Ok, straight to the point. She's having a hard time to not laugh of the man. Drunken John Legend.

"Is that line ever work?" She asks, changing a little under the weight of her gaze.

"From time to time," he smiles. "In girls that do not look as beautiful as you"

It is a forced smile, too arrogant. She hates his breath as much as rum.

Holding back an eye roll, she takes a glass of whiskey and turn to him. "Seriously"

He raise curious brows at her sassiness. "Aren't we feisty, love"

Oh boy! She feels like a headache is coming.

The man cannot take the hint.

Apparently not. As he continues insistently. "I did not catch your name."

The words come out in a breathy whisper. "I did not say".

He intensifies the game. As if that was anything to help. "Will you give me your name at least?"

"NO"

He laughs; it is a strong and horrible sound for her ears. "That's an interesting name, NO"

She has decided that this is enough, her annoyance is reaching the limit, and she hates how close the man is now. "You should take the hint"

"I can not help myself," he licks his lips and he looks her up and down in a way that is bringing chills to her skin, and not in a nice way. "You are too beautiful". Her stomach drops, she really should get away from this man.

"No" her hands stop his advance.

He laughs again, his gaze is insistent on her cleavage. "That word again, so negative," he takes one of her hands and grabs her hard, too much for someone so drunk.

"Cretin" she tells him trying to break free from his grasp.

"We both know that's a lie," he says, as he gets closer to her.

"It shows that how much you want to be with someone like me" his breath is very close to her face, so she turns her face to the other side. She still struggling against his grip, which is becoming stronger, his other hand held her hip as his lips almost crawl on her neck, she is about to cry or vomit. Or both, she is not very sure.

Her eyes closed and her throat lock is the smell of smoke, sweat and rum that the man expels.

"You really know how to charm a girl, do not you?" It comes a voice, hoarse, strong.

Seconds later the drunk john legend is being pushed to the ground.

And it is there when her eyes are opened to merge with the deep look of the new man at his side.

His eyes have that warmth and at the same time that nuance of concern to her, she feels like he moves her foundations from the base.

Her breath is hooked. She can get lost and re-found in those wonderful blue eyes.

"Get lost mate," the man cries rising from the ground quickly.

He shifts his gaze from her and goes to the man.

"If they call you cretin four times means you're one" Something in the way he's defend her, accent softening it, has her thankful for her bare feet, for her ability not to trip while standing still.

"Seriously! Only four." The bartender, who has now returned, is watching the situation closely. "I think I could have heard more," he narrows cleaning liquor drops spilled on the bar.

"Four is a pattern" the abroad intervenes. A warm smile on his lips. "They must be five, so it's a fact," he says pulling drunken John legend´s shirt tan in a uniform movement and carried him out of the bar.

The abroad comes back about five minutes later.

"Apologies, m'lady". She had to admit, he is a good-looking man, with his blue eyes and red lips, his short blond curls and thick British accent. "Are you alright?"

"That was not necessary," she bites, hates being the damsel in distress.

But he smiles. It is a warm, playful smile. "I'll try to be very considerate next time to save you," he declares factly.

Who would have believed this man? She clearly does not need to be saved.

Men and their condemned complex of superheroes.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, returning to her former seat. "I did not need to be saved"

"You speak your mind" he comment taking His glass standing by her side.

"A very bad habit of me"

He condemned man just smiles. A curious look plays in his eyes. "It's refreshing, people tend to keep quiet about what they think, where is the fun of it?"

"Not everyone thinks the same; cynicism is a more accurate point"

"Cynicism my ass" says the Barman, August, Regina read on the label placed on his green apron.

The abroad snorts funny with the barman intervention.

* * *

She does not say her name, and he does not ask. He is too kind, have these manners of a gentleman. Listening carefully, he moves her chair for her, and smiles honestly for her.

He is unlike any other man who she has known. In a good way.

Regina learns that he just arrived in the country, lived in London for much of his childhood.

"I just graduated in languages. I am a part-time writer," he says. "How about you?

I am a student.

No, too much it would drift with that statement.

I work.

No.

Regina sighs. So she does what you she do best.

She naturally lie. "I'm taking a break."

He nods his head in agreement. "A different perspective helps to see things better," he smiles. "Think of it as a learning phase"

He's cool, funny and has another anecdote involving a giant man named John and food.

Regina only talks about Tink, as they have been to the bar for her to fulfill her dream to meet his cyber love.

She expects him laugh and say something serious about she needs grow, and as love does not exist.

But he surprises her with bright eyes talking about the strength of each heart, speaks of soul mates of poems.

And she would hate him if she were not so thrilled.

He keeps his powerful blue eyes on her, when reciting a verse from a poem.

"I am looking for love. A real love. Ridiculous, inconvenient," he whispers with his velvety voice. "That consumes me, a love of those that make you think you can not live without the other"

The heart is beating in her ears. Moreover, she just cannot ignore the shiver that runs her skin with the simple tone of his voice. He's damn hot.

And does not help his gaze alights on her lips every five seconds.

She laughs, but she is not away from him.

"I think that phrase has been stolen from someone else," she says, frowning for a moment. "Thief"

He seems satisfied with her reaction and his dimples show.

Is there anything that is not perfect about this man?

"But only of Hearts" He smiles cheekily before sipping his drink.

Clearly has had a run of bad guys in her life, but there is something about this guy sitting beside that she can not put her finger.

"You are a professor after all," she watches him carefully.

He lets out an amused laugh, his eyes focused only on her.

"But it was you; you have placed a spell on every man in this bar".

She is smiling; he is flirting with her.

A handsome man is flirting with her.

A high school student.

She could say something and he could go, just as have the five subjects above.

Or she could flirt and follow his game.

Regina overthinks things sometimes. It's a weakness and a strength.

It doesn't mean she's always wrong though.

She gulps and bites her lip for a second before looking back "That makes me a witch?"

His eyes are glued to her hanging. "Or a powerful queen" The way that he's looking at her makes her feel like the sun has turned on the high heat, and she's not sure if she likes it or not. (She does, of course she does).

"An evil one"

"Bold and daring perhaps, but not evil," he says with a twinkle in his eyes and his lips split into a smile that makes her blush to Regina from ear to ear.

He is holding up her empty glass of whiskey. "What about this? Is this magical?" His eyes devouring every little detail of her up close, delighting in the way she jumped a little at his presence, a blush rising in her cheeks from his comment.

"Not exactly. But it is a liquid that can conjure courage, give strength, or even act as a love potion of sorts. A ghost of a smile glimpsed the corner of her lips. "It's called whiskey, and no, it's not magical... (Her lower lip in a sexy way brazenly bites)" especially the next day. "

The look he gives her is positively sinful and sends shivers along her spine. "What is needed for you to kiss me?"

She smirks. "I should be drinking"

"Barman" he says aloud, without losing the look on her. "Give me two whiskey on the rocks"

"And you have to be sober" He laughs in response, raising his eyebrows.

His smile makes her heart beat faster.

He seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself, and is not she admit it in front of him, but so is she.

He moves closer, leans back, and is now trapped between him and the bar behind her.

He amused to see how she blushes, and knowing that the cause is him. He simply smiles and suddenly grabs her off guard by gently kiss her cheek.

She is at a loss of words. Her heart was beating like crazy when she felt his lips touched her skin.

He circle his thumb right below her jawline, never breaking his gaze from hers.

God she never wanted to kiss anyone as bad as she does right now.

He wants the same; she can see that little touch of sailing passion in his eyes.

He smiles and bows.

His lips almost touch her lips when a voice stops.

Regina hears him sigh.

Emma and her blessed way to ruin all that Regina does.

"Mal has sent me a text," she adds pulling her hand with a certain hardness. Although her expression has a hint of regret. "Mr. Gold goes to this place," she says hurriedly moving her hands from side to side, still looking to Tink. "We have to go. I doubt you will love your mother know you're in a bar in the middle of a Wednesday school"

Regina hates that Emma's right. Her gaze sneaks behind her shoulders, to see the look of the blond.

So much for the casual flirtation.

"I'll wait in the car, I go for Tink"

Her heart jolted in her chest. She takes a breath trying to calm herself before walking toward him.

"I have to go, there has been an emergency," she explains apprehensively looking like a girl punished for her mother.

He is disappointed.

God. She just wants to kiss him to avoid frowning and sad expression on his face.

She tries to control herself.

Her hands go to her neck, to remove the pendant. He looks puzzled when she places the heart in his hands.

"Would you trust this, a common thief like me?" Question, his voice is a soft whisper against her neck.

She gently caresses his cheek before leaving. "You can not steal something that has been given to you"

He is serious when he says. "I take care of it with my life"

"You better thief" she smiles. "I'm going back for it"

"I'll be waiting for you every night"

And with that she leaves.

He glances back when she's almost at Emma's car, and she smiles at him.

 _And oh, before you go, before you go  
Let me just take one last glance love  
Oh, before you go, before you go  
Could you tell me what's my chance love_

* * *

"For that person when you see him, you forget the world."

"For those friends who are there at all times"

"For the future love"

"Cheers"

"I feel ridiculously wonderful" Tink shouts after turning back, laughing like a little girl.

Emma gives her a look.

Regina is lying in bed with a smile on her lips totally fun with the situation. "She has too much energy. I think the Tasmanian Devil would look stoned by her side."

"Regina Mills, I think I love you," Tink shouts, standing up and throwing her arms around her friend, who laughs at her shoulder as he returns the fervent embrace.

"You're not the only one, that boy with beautiful eyes probably do too"

Regina laughs. A look, a smile, an almost kiss. A memory invades her mind.

Her heart is stirred.

Emma blurts out "There was enough energy between you two, to start the fire"

Regina blushes. "Maybe i see him again"

"Again?" Tink smiles, her eyes shining with joy.

"My motives are entirely selfish" she need to regain its pendant, she tells herself.

"I doubt it"

"Do us a favor and go to sleep energy ball"

Tink does not replicate, embraces both and thrown on the bed.

They are less than 10 minutes that elapse before she is asleep.

"I'll miss not being able to run to your house and jump out the window if I need something" The blonde rests her head on the shoulder of Regina.

"You can always run Bella´s home and jump out the window if you need anything"

Emma complains. "Her house is twenty blocks from here"

Regina laughs. "Then you need run fast Swan"

"Thank you"

"Is one of your snide remarks?" She rolls her eyes.

"NO"

"No?"

"For being my friend" She clarifies

"I never stop being your friend, Emma"

"And then you want me to believe you have no heart"

"You're a fool Emma Swan"

"Go to sleep Mills"

….

* * *

The events of the days was not worth it to tell. Except for the long moving and the mess of words exchanged with her sister.

That lead to the next event, is meant to be angry after getting out of her car.

She rings the bell sighing slowly.

When his blue eyes alight on her.

It is the surprise of the day. A very good one.

"What are you doing here?" she asks staring at the boy.

A smile curling his lips.

"The serious question, who are you doing here?" Responds equally dumbfounded by her sudden presence.

Her answer dies on her lips as Bella's embrace welcomes her.

"Glad you're here, Regina" Her voice is soft, so soft.

And should bring comfort if it were not for the look of the handsome man is giving her.

A mixture of amazement and pain.

"I see you've found my brother"

"What?" she says almost inaudibly to faint.

"Robin Locksley" he confirms.

NO WAY…

This is the time when any sane person wonder. Why me?

My nemesis.

NO

"He was this unbearable boy, he would not leave me alone, criticizing each one of the things I did. He was so annoying, and his life mission was to make my life miserable" she remember her words to Emma.

NO

God NO.

God be kind and make the earth swallow me.

Pretty Please!

* * *

 **So, say hey hello to your step brother...**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes... Please tell me what you think.**

 **Do not stop reading my other story:** **You, me, and my mom Think about it**

 **Hugs and kisses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone who reads this story.**

 **Thank you for your comments and words of encouragement. They are great.**

 **I have lost my beta, she is sick and unfortunately she can not help me anymore.**

 **I hope you get better and thank you for helping me so much time.**

 **So I regret any error that may arise in this chapter.**

 **If someone knows a beta, and you want to help. Please. Let me know.**

 **No beta**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT**

 ** _Blessings. Hugs and kisses._**

* * *

 **Three unexpected encounters.**

She just looked at him, mouth hanging slightly open as though she needed more oxygen to process this.

But she doesn't. She just feel...numb. Everything happening around her seems unreal.

That can't happen.

Her mind goes completely blank.

She has no coherent thought whatsoever, as if she has been hit so hard it just made her brain stop functioning. She vaguely wonders if she has fallen asleep without realizing it, or if weeks of repressed grief and pain have finally driven her mad.

She stares.

His blues eyes are fixed on her, and she can't neither think nor move.

She doesn't know how long she stays like that, but at some point, his lips are moving again. "Regina?" he asks, and although it seems like it's coming from far away, it still brings her back to reality.

He doesn't move it either and He looks worried now, but she doesn't understand, can't process what's happening, because there's suddenly too much going on at once in her head. There's thoughts, there's what she's seeing, or thinks she's seeing, because it could be her imagination, or just a dream, but at the same time, it doesn't feel like one.

Bella unaware of the uncomfortable situation, with a tender smile breaks the moment. "We are very glad that you are here"

She can only nod without daring to say a word.

She follows Bella slowly down the house, leaving Robin surprised and angry.

"Everything will be like years ago, like when we were kids," Bella's voice is melodic.

Regina knows that nothing between them will ever be the same again.

Bella follows her constant chatter leading Regina around the house. A tour Bella calls it.

And God Regina hates everything right now. It's surreal.

* * *

The moment they have returned to what will be their room, without even bothering to close the door she curls up in bed. Something in her chest actually breaks as she wraps her arms around her stomach, as if she's trying to keep her composure.

This is about having illusions about a person you just met.

Why was she reacting so strongly?

Maybe she would find out soon enough.

It is uncertain how long she has been in the fetal position. She just stands up when the door opens slightly. And she focuses on him.

His chiseled face, his blue eyes lost in the details of the room without focusing on her.

He seems to be thinking of everything and nothing.

He moves his hands, he carries them to his hair. He breathes and he takes a step in Regina's room.

Then his dark eyes find her, and Regina discovers she can not breathe.

"And the phrase you're looking for is: Welcome," he adds quickly upon seeing the brunette's stupor face, despite the years he still knows how to anger Regina.

"You know you're terrible in casual conversation."

He laughs, has the nerve to laugh. "You can always thank me"

She looks at him in surprise.

"I have not told anyone what has happened, and I will not do it so you could show your appreciation for the detail."

A wave of shame arises through Regina and she longs for the earth to open and swallow her.

Naturally, it does not.

"So," Robin allows dragging "or" before cutting it off, "Will you explain to me what happened?"

Regina gives him a look of puzzlement. "If this is a joke, take note I'm not laughing"

He studies her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Last night I met this stunning, beautiful woman, a little wild and totally fascinating..." Robin's voice is slow and dragging a nervous sensation that makes Regina very worried. "This sorceress who kept captivated every man in the bar"

The honestly in his voice makes her cheeks flush. She can not look at him.

He seems to need a moment to digest this "Who lied and is not more than a teenager"

Her cut is sharp. Her sarcastic words. "Really, What gave you the clue?"

He rolls his eyes to her. "Flirt with a teenager, a 17-year-old girl, we could have gotten to bed." His voice is a whisper. "I know myself, I started off with that almost kiss" he runs his hands through his hair in despair. "God, you're still a child"

His words hurt her more than they should and she does the best she can do. Say goodbye to the matter.

"Well... I'm going to wash my mouth with bleach and then I'll do my best to forget this never happened." Regina spits with rage running through her veins.

"Do you want to forget all this?" It is not a question.

She shrugs, giving him a hard look. "We all make mistakes, you are still the imbecile, immature that I once knew"

He touches his chest dramatically, clearly unaffected by his words "There are no feelings of resentment love, I like to be special"

"Just do not get in my way"

He laughs. "I do not dream of it"

* * *

 **TWO**

Insomnia makes her an uneasy person.

She walked a bit around the house.

Why did he appear in her mind? Why did not she stop thinking about him?

She cannot even answer that.

It was such a strange feeling to be near him. It is like being underwater without breathing ability, it is scary. However, at the same time is exciting, to be consumed by his gaze and hold on to that last breath, not knowing what to expect.

That's one of the things that attracts her to him, not knowing what will happen next, and for someone who likes to be in control as she is intriguing, though she would not admit it aloud.

It only last for a second, though; Regina shakes herself back to reality, and find herself near to the swimingpool.

But that is not what catches her eye, they are the pair of blue eyes that shine before her.

His naughty look welcomes her. And she feels blush as she realizes her state of nakedness.

Robin naked.

Robin covered in water from head to toe.

The water slides down his toned arms and carved torso. His skin is slightly bright in the moonlight, so she can appreciate every insignificant detail, every line perfect. Each lean muscle that molds his perfect body.

Her mouth dry and unintentionally her eyes follow the mischievous beads, running down each of her abs, her waist.

Innocent is not actually a word to describe it.

Her heart pounded and she looked away, not daring to look any more.

He laughs at her obvious blush.

She curses her bad or good luck.

His tone is playful. "Enjoying the show?"

Regina's feels her face become hot with embarrassment. "I"

"You" He laughs "I know, you want to see me"

"Like hell" Regina rolls her eyes and refuses to look at him.

He takes a few steps closer to her. Very naked. And he does not really seem to care.

Did he do that on purpose?

His lips are close enough to her ear when he whispers.

"I know you'll be anxious to see this beautiful face, quiet love; I'll be in your dreams"

She sighs. "Don't get your hopes up."

He lets out a laugh and takes a step beside her, taking a towel and wrapping his body around him.

Regina gives thanks to God.

Robin snaps his fingers with absolute satisfaction. "I understand, you're ready to thank me"

She grimaces. "Hell could congerlarse first"

"Is it so hard to recognize? I do not let you out"

Regina is silent. He is right, he was a faithful gentleman to keep their flirting and almost kiss between them.

However she is too stubborn to thank him.

Her pride comes first.

She will be condemned.

Robin keeps staring at her and biting his lower lip repeatedly.

It's... unsettling. And extremely distracting.

She feels that his blue eyes can penetrate her soul.

"You could stop that"

The All-Britain Boy raises an eyebrow at that.

"Why? Am I making you nervous?"

"It drives me crazy, just look at you." Regina says, sighing tragically a few seconds later realizing how it had sounded.

Robin smiles with a kind of satisfaction while still smiling. "Then stop looking at me, Regina."

He is not sexy. He's just an idiot with a surprisingly difficult ego to break

"So you do not want to thank me or even look at you" he frowns. "There's something you want to tell me"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She says timidly, the words had escaped her mouth without being processed.

She despises herself instantly.

Great this was absolutely what she did not want to say.

Robin stares at her, bit his lower lip to avoid laughing aloud no sound.

"Why do you want to apply for the position?" He comments funny.

Regina feels her eyes roll up before she can stop them. "I can not imagine any woman enduring your nonsense."

"But I do not imagine any girl resenting my charms."

"You did not answer my question," the brunette complains.

"I will not get you out of doubt," he says firmly.

"As if I cared so much," she claims, taking steps away from him.

"You care a lot," he whispers, but she can not hear his words.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Red passion Emma reads on the label as she begins to apply enamel on her nails without any apparent concern.

Her friend does not seem to be herself today, Emma thinks it's really disconcerting.

She looks sideways without losing track of the enamel covering her nails.

Regina says nothing, she has not done it for 30 minutes, Emma realizes.

The elephant in the room has grown when the brunette lets out what is the third sigh of the afternoon.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Really'"

Regina continues in her own world. And apparently so is Tink, who lively comments on how nice and pleasant it turned out to be Owen.

Poor lost souls.

Poor and jujurious high school girls.

Tink seems to have a moment of sanity as she stops her narrative and observes the lost look of Regina, the incognito grimace of Emma.

Tink lets out a laugh that brings the brunette back to reality.

"So... Robin Locksley" Tink begins with a mischievous smile on his face. "Rumors say he's back home"

Regina covers her face, letting out a noise of agony and complaint. "Please, do not remind me."

Emma's lips parted as if to ask a question, but she still says nothing.

Tink winks at the blonde. "They also say that he is all an adonis, tall, blond, dreamy eyes" her lips curl mischievously. "A friend of James Nolan said he saw him leave the cat in the hat, very happy, two nights ago. The man could not stop smiling. "

"What a coincidence, no?, the same night that we attended that club"

Emma blinks quickly at Regina. "He does not... she does not finish the sentence.

Regina bites her lip.

Heck no.

Emma's mouth opens wide. "The guy who was flirting with you at the bar, he almost kissed you"

"Yes." She adds more firmly than is necessary, as if she is also trying to convince herself.

Well, that's as clear as water.

"Sexy." Tink raises her eyebrows.

Regina sticks her tongue out in a mock gag. "Gross, Tink."

"Please," Emma rolls her eyes and gives a meaningful glance to Regina.

Tink shrugs. "I'm just saying. It sounds like you had a really fun night. "

"Ugh, now you sound like Emma."

The blonde has the nerve to look shocked, then smiles.

Update situation: a flirty boy becomes an ex crush of her best friend. Alias his nemesis. Alias ex-stepbrother. Alias the hottie in the bar.

Who currently lives in the same house as Regina.

Situation: Fuck.

Double fuck.

The blonde pauses her nail filing and looks up at Regina. "What is the worst thing that can happen?"

None of the girls answer for what Emma goes on. "You almost hook up your ex-stepbrother without knowing" the girl shrugs. "I've heard worse situations, just ignore him or you always can have sex" she cuts off at the brunette's expression of horror.

Regina blushes, folding her arms in front of her chest. "That's... actually a good idea. I can ignore him"

"Do not act so shocked." Emma calls after her as she starts putting the enamel away. "I have amazing ideas"

Tink nods, taking a pencil and paper.

"Listen to me, Gina, if you write what disturbs you and burns it, it will be angered by your life, it is completely proven."

Emma sighs. What crazy things does Tink have in her head? Sometimes she is not able to say.

"Are you sure?"

Tink laughs. "Yeah, you just do it."

Regina looks uncertainly at the paper, but after a couple of seconds she begins to write.

Just burn the writing and everything will be fine. Everything will return to normal, according to Tink's magic astronomical parameters.

Emma can not see much, she can only recognize a word; Naked, when a voice resounds behind them.

"Losing time between classes is not considered a curricular activity, ladies"

Three pairs of eyes open. Tink blinks looking at the place, twelve enamel pots cover the floor and a blazing flame is among the girls.

Fuck.

Great way to start classes.

* * *

 **THREE**

There are bad days, very bad days and then there is this day.

Regina sighs as she sits in the rough, stinking, and definitely uncomfortable chair in the Director's office.

A great year, my ass.

Her fingernails crawl down the seam of her dress while waiting for the woman's words sitting in front of her.

Madison Hunter, arranges her fine glasses to give her a look of surprise mixed with disbelief. Her neatly arranged hair in a tall tail and her relentless uniform make her an intimidating woman. His gaze diverges from Regina to focus on his expensive watch and later on the door of his office.

"I've taken the liberty of calling your mother." She starts, in a cold tone. "A pity that he can not come is late"

Regina feels that the weight of her heart decreases considerably. Almost glad, when the sound of the door opening is stops her.

His stunning smile blends in with all of his looks and she hates him for it.

Sometimes the remedy is worse than the disease.

Now she wants Cora to appear instead of him.

"Miss Me?" He asks with a smile to try to lighten the mood as he takes the chair by her side.

She sighed, turning away from his persistent gauze.

"How wonderful your presence at this moment Locksley" he greets visibly the angry girl. "Stalker so much?"

He has the grace to show wince.

"That's the nicest thing you've said since we saw"

She almost smiled, almost keyword. Then she decides something that could only be counted as a mistake, her gaze returned to him, and she feels overwhelmed by it. One look made her feel dizzy.

"What are you doing here?" She asks exasperate.

"I live in the city" Robin reminds her with an amused smile.

"I know my genius; I mean my school, my life"

"What does my father and noble kind not get you?" He laughs again with that sticky giggle that only he had. "I am your new guardian"

"This is a joke, impossible... you? Will be my tutor?" Regina shout in alarm.

He just watches her in silence, a grimace on his lips as he speaks. "Only until one of your parents can take care of your incorrigible attitude"

She thought of his excuse. She would give him that. He sounds sincere. And indeed the situation with both of her parents, for the moment is complicated.

Madison, who had been silent watching the exchange between them, speaks. "I'm glad young Locksley could come with so little anticipation"

"Do not worry, I understand that this girl gets into trouble," he smiled amusingly. "People who still lack maturity tend to look for problems constantly"

The woman nods at his words. Regina can only put her eyes.

"Regina has shown an inappropriate behavior in our institution, not only missed two classes but also escaped along with several colleagues to the biology laboratory to recreate doing not know what games." The woman continues. "To the Catching her was reluctant to talk about what happened, getting swallowed the paper that was in her hands. "Madison gives Regina a serious look. "I do not know what was implicit in that paper, but I doubt it was a good thing, if Young Mills was so determined that no one would see it"

He has his head and shows Regina one of those smiles with dimples that just makes her stomach flip again and again.

She ignores him.

"I promise you this behavior will not happen again," he adds with the best poker face expression he has.

The teacher points with a smile. "I trust in your word, as far as the lady will be punished several days," Madison claims to end.

"I understand, let's go Reg."

She walks out the door, not caring about his steps following her.

He is not only a mistake in tastes, his nemesis but he is now officially his tutor.

Her life is just plagued of him. The hell.

Oh, yes, Karma is a bitch.

He watches her closely, each of her movements is hypnotic and sensual.

He laughs at her face full of anger.

Another murderous look is sent to him as he approaches her. He kindly opens the door of her car to her.

"Mills" He winks.

She gives him a puzzled look as she sits down and puts on her seat belt.

"You seduce all or only to teachers and me?" She hesitates scanning his face, his lip twists in a corner, he always seems to have fun with her.

"Do not be mad love, I need you out of trouble; Nobody wants school problems"

"I do not know how you do all the women drooling over you, including Miss Hunter, who is fully responsible and wise teacher"

"Easy, the Locksley's charm" he explains, she avoid rolling her eyes, but she could not avoid was smile. "By the way, I'm glad to see you too, you do not have to thank me for coming, I know that it softens you that I have appeared in your rescue, "he adds sarcastically.

She mocks his remark of salvation. "There's a reason you're Robin and not Batman"

"Touche"

She bites her lower lip while He watches her sweetly.

"Can you put attention on the road?" She asks softly.

"How about if I watch you? And you look at what you want"

"You're such an idiot"

He smiles amused at her disapproving look. "And you a very beautiful girl"

She complains "There is some possibility that you will disappear from my life sometime soon"

"I do not think so" he replies with a laughs. "So get uses to seeing me near you," he adds with a mischievous smile.

"How about you talk me what happened today?" he asks getting a line on the conversation.

"Anxious to know. Right?" She questions, half laughing at his demanding tone.

"Who would say that a girl as educated as you, would write indecent things in school."He boasts.

She opens her eyes to looking at him, his chin tilted forward and his arrogant posture, indicating his perspective.

"Do not make me laugh; I'm not in the mood".

"You had problems with boys or problems admitting that you did something indecent in the school?" He said innocently. Too innocent.

She sees the playful smile on his face.

"Neither one nor the other."

His attention on her is… confusing. Though perhaps not uncomfortably so, which is further confounding as she is not entirely at ease being the subject of any scrutiny.

"So you swallowed that paper so that no one would see it," says his eyes creeping between her and the road, "tell me what was written that was so important for no one to know."

Her lips open and close quickly. "It's not your business what I write or not." She looks irritated. "It's not your problem". She exclaims, trying to sound both surprised and offended.

"Excuse me, then I could tell you that it is not your business that you are in my house," he exclaims, trying to sound both surprised and offended. "It's none of your business to know whether or not I have a girlfriend," he says. "Or it's not your business to be spying on me when I'm bathing naked in the pool."

* * *

They remain silent for the rest of the way until they get home.

She says nothing, just plays with her hands on the hem of her dress.

"You do not want to talk"

"No, it is not obvious" She cut.

"Perhaps? Perceive fear?" he clicks his tongue in jest.

She purses her lips, only to respond after uncomfortable minutes: "Yes, I have fear of your ego and horrible personality can stick to me like a disease" She answers back.

He laughs and her level of discomfort only increases.

She really entertained him, and amazed at the same time.

"Well your loss love, but I know the day will come. You want and need to be near to me, and talk to me". Robin speaks flirtatiously, watching her.

She pout. "You're always so arrogant? Not even a pinch of humility? "

"You know I find your distaste for me, really funny" He grins cheekily.

"Honestly I don't understand why you keep bothering me or I have to guess?" She asks sarcastically.

"I want to know you know about you, your dreams, hopes," He supposed sincerely. His words not only surprises her, but also to him. It was the truth.

She groaned inwardly as he stares at her. Not again those stupid butterflies fluttering over it.

"For what purpose?"

"Show that you are afraid to Know me, because you find me irresistible" He smirks cocky.

"You cannot stand rejection" She looks to be pausing before starts to spoke him again "take a track Robin".

"Admit it, I saw you looking at me" she blushes and he is pleases, this could go on all day.

"You're not my type".

"Funny, handsome and gallant" He is putting his hand wounded heart dramatically.

"Moron, egotistical, jerk" She contradicts him leaping from her sitting position.

"Wait" he pauses himself and looks annoyed. He shakes his head in disagreement. It is an internal struggle that reveals their eyes.

She is away from him when he yelled.

"Are you as good as you look?" She turns to look at the conflict in his eyes and groans inwardly.

"I don't know" ... Her voice astonishes him and she looks at him with open eyes.

"Good, me neither" Robin replies by softening his gaze. "What I am sure is that I will happy in here "He comments staring at her, and at that moment she feels it was true.

 **If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Please tell me what you think and Help me to improve.**

 **I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes...**

 **PS: I invite you to read my other story:** **You, me, and my mom Think about it, Don't remember me, Finding Myself**

 **Hugs and kisses.**


End file.
